Aidan and Mia in Vegas
by Nikole1025
Summary: What if Aidan and Mia had been arrested, and followed Kendall to Vegas? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired to write this fan fiction after watching AMC today.  I wondered what if Aidan and Mia got arrested.  I like Aidan with Kendall, but he is cute with Mia too.  I hope you guys like my story, here it goes!

**Chapter 1**

"Aidan, hurry up!  We are going to get caught."  

"Relax Mia, Michael is gone his suitcase is missing."

"Great, now that weasel is out on the loose, you don't think he went after Kendall, do you?"  

"No I think she went after him, which means he has very little chance of survival if she catches up to him."

"We have to find her Aidan, before she goes too far."

"No, we don't have to do anything.  I'm going after her alone."

"She's my friend too, you know, and since she escaped because Simone and I fell for her stupid trick I think I should help you find her."

"It could be dangerous Mia, and I work better alone."

Mia crossed her arms and batted her eyelashes,

"Fine, then I will just have to follow you."

Aidan shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair,

"All right, fine.  Let's get out of here."

Just then the police broke into Michael's apartment,

"Put your hands up now, and don't move!  Oh, it's you again, pretty boy.  This time I'm taking you in and the little tart too."

"Come on now, this is not necessary.  We were just looking for Cambias."

"Yeah, and who are you calling a tart, doughnut boy," Mia said as she glared at the police officer.

"All right, that's it.  Smith, get these two out of here."

Smith read Mia and Aidan their rights and put them in the back of the squad car.  

***********************************************

The door to the holding cell clanked shut. Mia glared at Aidan.

"What?"

"I told you we were going to get caught."

"He probably would have let us go if you hadn't made that snide remark."

"He started it."

Aidan rolled his eyes, "Now we will never catch up to Kendall in time."

Mia looked around and saw the security guard checking her out, she leaned over to Aidan and whispered in his ear,

 "Never say never."  

Mia walked slowly to the bars of the cell.  She made sure the guard was looking at her.  She tossed her hair and pulled the straps of her sundress to hang loosely on her upper arms.  The guards eyes almost popped out of his head and he slowly walked towards the cell.  Aidan smirked as he sat back and watched. 

"Excuse me guard," Mia said in her sweetest voice.

"Uh…um… yes ma'am?"

Mia fanned herself with her hand, "It's so hot in here officer.  Heat makes me do crazy things you know."

"Oh yeah like what."

Mia grabbed the guard by his collar and laid a hot kiss on him.  While she was kissing him she snaked her other hand through the bars and loosened the key from his belt.  She threw the key back at Aidan.  Then she let the guard go and licked her lips.

"Wow, I guess that was something."

"I'm so thirsty officer; do you think I could have some water?"

"Oh…yes…of course ma'am."  

The guard hurried out of the room, almost tripping over himself.  Aidan was next to Mia unlocking the cell door.  They slipped casually out of the station.

The guard came back and blinked at the empty cell, 

"Ah man, the chief is really going to kill me for this one."

*******

Let me know if you guys like that.  I am working on chapter 2 let me know if I should upload it.  Thanks for reading my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. It's a little dramatic. Let me know if you like it.

**Chapter 2**

Mia and Aidan hid in the bushes behind Kendall's apartment until they were sure that Anna and her band of investigators were gone.  They walked into Kendall's place and flipped on the lights.

"I'll search in here, you look in her bedroom. By the way, nice act at the police station I take it you've done that before?"

Mia tossed her hair, "Who said I was acting."  

Mia walked into Kendall's bedroom there were clothes thrown everywhere and small blood stains on the carpet.  Aidan searched the kitchen and found a note with Vegas scribbled on it.  He picked up the phone and called the airport,

"Can you tell me if there were any direct flights to Las Vegas last night?"

Mia came out of the bedroom and waited for Aidan to get off the phone.

"All right thank you. Damn it Kendall."

"Who was that?"

"The airport, Kendall took a midnight flight to Vegas."

"Oh my god, Aidan, we have to find her before the police do." 

Mia grabbed Aidan's hand to run out of the apartment, but he stopped her.

"What did you mean when you said before the police do…did you find something?"

Mia shook her head,

"I think she killed Michael before she left Pine Valley."

"Why?"

"There's blood."

"Where is it?"

"It's in the bedroom."

Aidan rushed into the bedroom with Mia close behind.  He kneeled down by the red blotches.

"Damn."

******************************

 Mia and Aidan arrived in Las Vegas a few hours later.  Aidan called all the hotels and found out where Kendall was registered.

"That was fast, how did you find her?"

Aidan shook his head,

"She registered under her name.  Mia, I don't know what she is doing here, but I don't think she killed Michael."

"Yeah, she wouldn't use her real name if she was trying to hide from someone, but why else would she be here."

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

As they walked into the hotel lobby Mia saw slot machines everywhere, she stopped to pull one.  The buzzers started going off and the word JACKPOT started rolling across the top of the machine.  Aidan looked behind his shoulder, Mia was not there.  He found her at the slot machine.

"Mia we don't have time for this, what the hell are you doing?"

"I won Aidan. This is the first time I've ever won anything."

Aidan took her wrist and pulled her along as he went to the front desk.

"Hey! What about my jackpot?"

"Forget it we don't have time for that."

"You can be a real jerk you know," Mia sighed under her breath.

"I heard that."  

Mia rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Kendall Hart is in?"  

The clerk looked at them.  

"Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh really, then who is this sexy lady."  

Mia gave the clerk a 1,000 watt smile.  Aidan gritted his teeth and squinted.

"She is my sister."

"Hmmm…some how I find that hard to believe,  I'm sorry, we don't give out information about our guests to strangers."

Mia leaned into the desk

"Please, he really is my brother… well half brother you see mother had an affair with our butler.  Anyway he really needs to talk to his girlfriend; he thinks she is cheating on him.  After all this is over maybe you and I can get a drink cutie."  

"My shift is over at six."  The clerk typed in Kendall's name, "Ms. Hart is staying in room 304 on the third floor."

"Thank you."

"See you at six in the lobby?"

"You can count on it hot stuff."

They waited for the elevator.

"What would you do without me?"

"I probably would have found Kendall by now."

Mia hit him in the Arm and he smirked.  The elevator opened and Mia stood there in shock as she saw 'him' walk out of the elevator.

******************

I think I'll leave off here while I work on chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ryan walked out of the elevator.  He immediately recognized Mia.  

"Mia is that you?"

"Oh my god, Ryan, you've been in Las Vegas all this time?"

"No…well it's a long story."  

Then Ryan saw Aidan and sent his fist into Aidan's jaw and proceeded to injure him further, but Mia stopped him.

Mia kneeled down to see about Aidan.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aidan said as he rubbed his jaw and shot a ticked off glace at Ryan.  Mia looked up at Ryan.

"What the hell is wrong with you, why did you attack Aidan?"

"Why are you with this jerk?"

"We are looking for Kendall."

Ryan stepped back and rolled his eyes,

 "Oh so Kendall left you, good! That punch was for making out with my fiancé on our wedding day, and don't tell me he didn't deserve it Mia."

Mia looked at Aidan,

"You made out with Kendall on her wedding day?"

Aidan shrugged his shoulders…

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, and she kissed me!"

Mia helped Aidan up.

"Have you seen Kendall anywhere?"

"No, and I even if I knew I wouldn't tell him."

"Look Bryan…"

"Ryan."

"Kendall and I are not together, all right.  The only reason why I want to find her is to save her from doing something terrible."

"Are you telling me that she is some kind of trouble?"

"Yes and it may be too late already."

Ryan shook his head.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Michael Cambias, does it?"

"Wait a second, what do you know about Michael Cambias."

"I know that he is a sick bastard who is taking over Pine Valley."

"Kendall wanted to murder him for what he did to Bianca, I stopped her last night."

"Aidan dropped her off at Fusion and Simone and I lost her.  We don't know what she did after that, all we know is that she is here."

"I haven't seen her anywhere, believe me I would remember.  Listen, I have something to take care of right now, but I'll hook up with you guys later."

Aidan saw the elevator free up again, 

"Come on Mia."

Mia hugged Ryan and slowly released his hand.  Then she hurried into the elevator with Aidan.

The elevator started going up and suddenly all the lights went out and the elevator jerked.

Mia screamed and Aidan took a flashlight out if his pocket.

"You carry a flashlight around with you?"

"Um …hello…military special operative?"

"Oh, how silly of me to forget."  

Then generator powered back up lights came on and a voice came on in the elevator, it was a security guard.

"Hello is anyone in there?"

Aidan pressed the red button under the speaker,

"Yes, what is going on?"

"Major power surge.  Nobody on the strip has power."

"Well can you fix it?"

"Not for a couple of hours, sorry."

"What!  Isn't there a manual way out of here?"

"No, you guys will just have to wait until the power comes back on."

Mia threw up her hands, 

"Great now all we need is a pregnant lady and this will be a soap opera." 

Aidan raked his hand through his hair. 

"Damn.  This is bloody great; every time I try to get to Kendall something gets in my way."  

"Funny how that works, huh?"

Aidan looked all over for a way out of the elevator. Mia sat down and took a nail file out of her purse.

"You could at least help me look for a way out."

Mia started filing her nail,

"Why? That guy said that there is no way out of here and I believe him."

"This place is sealed tighter than an army tank."

Half an hour later Aidan finally sat down next to Mia and decided that there was no way to get out of the elevator.

"Finally giving up."

"I never give up…It's just hot in here."  He peeled off his sticky shirt and revealed his well muscled chest.

************

I think I'll finish this chapter here and let Mia fantasize for a while, he he.  Let me know what you guys think of my story so far, should I keep going? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was getting hotter in the elevator especially since Aidan took off his shirt, thought Mia.

"I guess the generator does not support air conditioning," Mia said as she fanned herself with her small purse.

"I hope Kendall is not doing anything stupid while we are trapped in here."

"You really do care about her don't you?"

"Yeah, of course, she is my best friend.  Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Do you still have a thing for Ryan?  Are you hoping that I will distract Kendall for you?"

"No, gosh Aidan, we are just friends…come on he slept with my sister."

Aidan smirked, "I saw the way you looked at him when we were getting on the elevator."

"I was just surprised to see him, that's all."

"Come on Mia that's such bull."

Mia grabbed Aidan and kissed him wildly, and then she pushed him back against the elevator wall.

"There, do you still think I'm into Ryan?"

"No," Aidan said as he pulled her into an embrace and finished the kiss she started, but Mia stopped him before they got carried away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've just sworn off men."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"They are all liars and those who aren't just end up hurting someone and I'm not dealing with it anymore.  I've got my friends and my family. I don't need a man."

"Mia just because Jake turned out to be a jerk doesn't mean that every man is going to be like that."

"No I'm cursed."

"Oh no not this again… my ear is still ringing from listening to Kendall curse herself all week.  Now I have to hear you too, what is wrong with you Pine Valley women?"

"It's true. I mean first there was Frank who cared more about himself then me, then Jake who wanted me to give up my career for him, then Edmund who dumped me like last weeks trash when Maria remembered who she was."

"You weren't the only one who got sent to the garbage dump by Edmund and Maria."

Mia looked at Aidan.

"Oh sorry I forgot.  How did you ever get over Maria, you guys were engaged…I know you loved her."

"I still do, just like you still love Jake, but Maria and Maureen were two different people.  Every time I see her I think it is Maureen but when she speaks I know that it's Maria.  It's very complicated."

"Gee that stinks; at least Jake didn't have two personalities.  I guess if you can still trust women after that whole Maria/ Maureen thing then I can date guys again."

"Good then maybe you will start with me."

"Yeah if Kendall doesn't kill me first, hopefully Ryan will distract her."

Aidan yawned, "I'm bloody tired."

"You should be; keeping Kendall on the right side of the law can be a tough job."

Aidan shook his head, "You have no idea."

"I'm tired too.  I haven't slept since Simone gave Fusion to Michael.

Aidan held out his arms,

"Come here then, why are we sitting here talking when we could be sleeping?"

"Good question," Mia said as she crawled into his arms and fell asleep against his chest.

**************

…While Aidan and Mia were sleeping…

Ryan found Kendall and followed her into the Mojave Desert where he saw her dig up a cactus and burry a large black body bag.  Then she placed the cactus carefully back in the sandy soil and dusted off her gloves.

"You're dead now, you snake and I hope you stay that way. Hahahaha…ha"

"So you killed Cambias before me, no fair!"

"Ryan, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to go to Pine Valley before Aidan and Mia told me you were here.  So you are back to you're old tricks."

"Ryan it's not what you think."

"Hmmm where have I heard that before…Oh yeah you were stripping for that British guy in your momma's house."

"Well you didn't let me explain, I was only doing that to get the pent house key from Aidan.  You know what… I should be mad at you, how dare you leave me while I was chasing after you in my Stilettos, I could have broken my neck!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "So why are you out here?"

"I stole Jack's gun and went to Michael's apartment to kill him, but he was already dead. So I dragged his dead body out here and buried him.  Anna will never know."

"She will never find him under that cactus, that's for sure.  I'm going to Pine Valley anyway, so I guess I'll see you there."

Kendall looked at Ryan seductively…

"I hope so."

********

I hope you guys are enjoying this story.  Thank you so much for giving me reviews and advice…The next chapter will be spicier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The elevator began moving and Aidan woke up to find Mia sprawled on top of him.

"Mia wake up, the elevator is working."

"mmmm… five more minutes Liza, we don't have to be at Fusion until nine."

"Mia wake up, it's me."

"Liza you're not British, stop talking like that."

Aidan pulled her face up and kissed her.

Mia's eyes popped open and she kissed him back.

"What a nice way to wake up."

Aidan smiled, "Come on, we have to find Kendall."

"Let's stay here and make out some more."

Aidan looked into Mia's huge blue eyes and couldn't say no.

"Ok"

Aidan and Mia stayed in the elevator making out.  Soon they began ripping each other's clothes off.

"I've never done it in an elevator before," Aidan said breathlessly

"Liza told me it was great."  

"I guess we will find out," Aidan said as he kissed Mia's neck.

After an hour of reckless abandon, Mia and Aidan came out the elevator with huge grins.

"Liza was right," Aidan said as he licked Mia's ear.

"Hey Aidan, isn't that Myrtle and Phoebe?"

"Where?"

"Over there dancing on the craps table."

"Oh my god.  What the hell are they doing here."

Aidan and Mia walked over to the craps table where Myrtle and Phoebe were giving Las Vegas a show.

"Myrtle, Phoebe what are you two doing here."

A drunken Myrtle starred a Mia,

"You youngins aren't the only ones who can have fun around here."

Phoebe winked at Aidan,

"Hey hot stuff wanna show hot momma a good time."

"Mrs. Wallingford!"

"Ooo say my name again in that sexy British accent of yours."

Myrtle and Phoebe got off the craps table and began fighting over Aidan. Myrtle grabbed one of Aidan's arms and Phoebe felt him up on his other side.  Then they began pulling each others hair. 

"Back off you old hag, this young hunk is mine," Myrtle said as she licked her lips.

"You have Boyd staying at your house, you can't have all the hunks, you old cow!" 

Aidan looked at Mia, with  'HELP ME' written all over his face.

"Hey! Both of you back off he is taken!  I am ashamed of you."

"How do you know that he doesn't want someone with more experience," said Phoebe as she threw her eyes seductively at Aidan.

"Don't get into a fight that you can't win dearie," Myrtle said as she glared at Mia.

"Hey you sexy ladies in for this round?"

Myrtle and Phoebe turned back to the craps table.

"Count us in," Myrtle cried. 

"Come on Myrtle, roll those dice… big bucks baby… come on!"

Aidan and Mia escaped while Myrtle and Phoebe continued their reckless behavior.

*************

"I can't believe that was Myrtle and Phoebe."

"Good thing you were there, if I had been alone with those two who knows what might have happened."

"Ah ha, so you do need me for something."

"Hopefully more than that," Aidan said with a grin.

"Here is Kendall's room."

Aidan pounded on the door, 

"Kendall, open the damn door!"

Kendall answered the door, 

"Oh no, not Agent 007 again.  How did you find me James Bond?"

Aidan and Mia pushed Kendall aside and barged into her hotel room.

"You left a note on your counter saying Vegas and Mia found blood in your apartment. Duh."

"Oh crap I forgot to clean it up."

"Good thing Anna didn't search your apartment before us or you would be headed up the creek," Mia said as she glared at Kendall. 

"What are you doing here…with Aidan?"

"That's not important Kendall, now tell me what you did to Michael."

"Yeah and you have Ryan now," said Mia.

"Yeah but Aidan was going to be my back up in case things with Ryan don't work out." 

"I think not Kendall," Aidan said bitterly.

"Fine.  I found Michael's dead body and just got back from burying him under a cactus."

"Have you lost your bloody mind?"

"No… Oh did you guys see Myrtle and Phoebe downstairs, now those two have really lost it." 

Then a black shadow appeared in the door and Kendall gasped.  Aidan and Mia turned around to see who it was and their mouths dropped wide open.

*************

I had fun writing this chapter, I hope you guys have just as much fun reading it.  Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all your reviews.  No, Mia is not really like this on the show.  When she came on the show she was more adventuresome and spunky, I liked that Mia so I'm trying to bring that aspect of her character back in my story.  Ok here goes the last chapter let me know what you guys think!

**Chapter 6**

Kendall**, Aidan and Mia's mouths drop open as Michael walks into the hotel room and slams the door behind him.**

"No! You're dead, I buried you!" 

"Seeing is not believing my dear, did you really think that you could get rid of me that easily?"

"That's it Cambias you are coming back to Pine Valley with us." 

Aidan takes out a pair of handcuffs and stomps towards Michael.

"I don't think so slimy limey." 

Michael takes out a gun and grabs Mia.

"Stop right there or I'll shoot her."

"Michael let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Yeah, take me instead I'll be worth more to you than Mia."

Michael smirks. 

"Hmmm some how I find that hard to believe Kendall."

"Michael, please… you don't need me."

Michael touches her cheek with the gun and smiles.

"I always liked you best Mia you were always so nice and caring but then you have that kick butt attitude.  That's the way I like my women."

Mia elbows him and tries to free her self of his grip, but he is too strong and knocks her out with his gun.

"Mia… Michael, please don't do this.  You are already wanted for laundering drugs do you want to add kidnapping to the list?"

"Sorry Limey, looks like your girlfriend wants me instead."

Michael drags Mia out of the hotel room,

"Don't follow us unless you want to find her dead body," he slams the door and hurries out of the hotel carrying Mia.

"Damn it Kendall, I thought you said he was dead!"

"I don't know how he got out of there. I mean I put the cactus on top of him, not to mention it was 120 degrees in that desert!" 

Aidan put his hands over his eyes and shakes his head,

"That wasn't him that you buried."

"Well it sure as hell looked like him"

"That's not important right now we have to get Mia back."

"Aidan you heard Michael, he will kill her if we follow him."

"I won't let him, come on"

************

Michael is stupid enough to hide Mia in the storage closet of the same hotel.  Mia wakes up and finds herself tied to a chair.

"Untie me you bastard!"

"Name calling won't win you any favors, my sweet."

"Aidan is going to kill you."

Michael throws his head back and laughs,

"Some how that doesn't scare me."

Mia starts struggling to free herself, but Michael comes over to her and puts his hands on her arms.  He starts kissing her, but Mia kicks him in the nuts.  Michael falls to the ground.

"Help! Somebody please help me!"

Aidan and Kendall are searching the basement for clues and they hear Mia's screams.  Aidan runs towards the storage closet door…

"Aidan! Stop, if he sees you he will kill Mia."

"If someone doesn't go in there he will hurt her anyway."

Michael gets up and looms over Mia, ripping her dress to shreds, kissing her and touching her.

"Get your filthy hands off me you bastard!"

"You're going to pay for that little stunt, stop fighting me you know you want it!"

Aidan charges inside the room, he sees Michael's gun on the floor and slides it back towards Kendall.  Kendall grabs the gun and gets ready to fire it.  Mia bites Michael and he slaps her.  Aidan grabs Michael and pulls him off Mia.

"Get off of her you bloody bastard!"

Aidan throws Michael into a wall.  Michael reels for a while against the wall while Aidan unties Mia.

"Are you all right?  Did that bastard hurt you?"

Mia is a bit shaky but quickly recovers, "No I'm fine."

Aidan finishes untying her.

"Ok get out of here Mia, now!"

Aidan goes back to Michael to finish the job, but Michael pulls out a knife.

"Watch out Aidan, He's got a knife!"

Aidan's eyes get huge as he sees the knife pointed towards his chest.

"Mia Go!"

Mia comes up behind Michael and grabs his hand; she manages to knock the knife out of his hand.  Michael rears up and slams Mia against the wall.  He and Aidan scramble for the knife, but Aidan pins him down.  

"Kendall take the shot!"

"Aidan, no! I don't have a clear shot"

Michael picks up the knife and is about to stab Aidan in the stomach, but Kendall shoots.  The bullet goes through Aidan's arm right into Michael's heart.  He gasps for air then dies.  

"He's dead Kendall."

Kendall runs in, 

"Aidan your arm it's bleeding!"

Aidan grabs his arm to stop the bleeding and stands up to kick Michael away from him.

"It's fine.  This doesn't hurt as bad as being shot in the side."

"You would know."

Kendall kneels down by Michael's side and starts going through his pockets.  Aidan goes to Mia's side, her head is bleeding.

"Oh my god, Mia wake up!" 

Mia lays there as blood continues to come out of her head.  Kendall has no luck with her search and comes over to see what Aidan is moaning about.

"Oh my god, Aidan what happened?"

Aidan wraps a towel around her head to stop the bleeding.

"Michael smashed her head into the wall.  Help me get her out of here."

"No Aidan, you can't carry her with your arm like that.  I'm calling an ambulance."

The police arrive and take Aidan and Kendall's statements. They take Mia and Aidan to the hospital to be patched up.

************

*Later in Mia's hospital room.*

"This is my fault.  If I would have just listened to you Aidan, Mia wouldn't be hurt."

"Kendall please don't start with the pity party.  I could say this was my fault for letting you trick me with that secret code crap but none of that is going to make Mia better or Bianca's rape go away."

"Aidan are you and Mia…"

"We just started, but now..."

Mia wakes up...

"Hey, what are you guys talking about with out me?"

"Mia how do you feel," Aidan asks.

"Besides this really bad headache I'm fine.  This is nothing compared to falling out of the attic at Adam's house.  Ouch that one hurt."

"You fell out of Adam's attic, that's 3 levels up!"

"Yeah, Liza pushed me she thought I was sleeping with Adam, ewww gross"

"When did that happen?"

Kendall answers him, "That was when you were in Jamaica or where ever with Maureena"

"Oh."

"Can I get out of this hospital?  I just want to go home."

"The doctor said he wants you to stay overnight," answers Kendall.

Mia gets up and puts her clothes back on.

"Come on Aidan, Kendall, let's go home and tell everyone the good news."

"Mia wait."

Kendall leaves Aidan and Mia alone in the hospital room.  Mia notices his arm and touches it.

"Oh my god, Aidan, what happened to your arm?"

"It's nothing.  Mia I was really scared when all that blood was coming out of your head, you have to promise me that you won't put your life in danger to save me again."

"I can't promise you that Aidan because I know that you would risk your life to save mine." 

She touches his arm again.  Aidan pulls her chin up and kisses her, and they walk outside to meet Kendall.

The three walk out of the hospital and head back to Pine Valley with the wonderful news that Michael is dead and will not threaten anymore lives.

**~The End~**


End file.
